


Not So Quiet Afternoon

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [10]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Summer, date, kiss, lake, paddleboat, park, rain kiss, soft kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Bryce and Olivia went to the park for a quiet afternoon, but things don't turn out quite as planned.This takes place during the summer between books one and two.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 2





	Not So Quiet Afternoon

“Olivia, stop it!” He barely got his words out. Her laughter was infectious; it spread through him, intoxicating him with her bliss. Bryce held his hands over his stomach, practically doubled over which only made the situation worse. 

Strands of her scarlet hair stuck to the strawberry chapstick on her lips, as a warm wind whisked across the lake. She dramatically raised her hands to the sky shaking her fists and looking for direction. “Why is this so hard?” 

“Maybe it’s because someone isn’t actually peddling?” 

“Or, maybe it’s because someone broke the steering handle.”

“How is that my fault?” The paddleboat no longer circled aimlessly once Bryce ceased peddling. “You were the one who was leaning over to get a better look at the ducks.”

“They were so cute, though!”

“But, if I didn’t have to reach over quickly to stop you from falling in, I never would have gotten caught on it.”

“They were so cute!” She repeated, her warm brown eyes grew in her defense. 

Their gaze shifted as they looked longingly across the lake as if wishing it were closer would make it so. They were almost at the furthest point from the dock. 

“We don’t need the steering handle, all we need to do is peddle together and shift off peddling to make turns and readjust course,” Bryce decided. “We can do this.”

“Waterever it takes.” Olivia giggled at her own joke. It wasn’t how she anticipated their quiet afternoon at the park would go. She calmed her breathing, her laughter subsiding. “Okay, okay. We can do this.” 

With their focus on their goal and their laughter quieted, peddling in rhythm together to keep the boat traveling straight was much easier. They made quick work of closing the distance to the docks. They were almost to the halfway point when water suddenly sprayed over them; their peddling halting once more, reacting to the new challenge. 

“What the—”

The sun shined brightly above, in the middle of the clear blue sky, warming their skin, despite the cool water still raining down on them. 

Olivia held her face up, letting the water wash over her. “So... the fountain turned back on.”

Bryce attempted to blow his hair out of his face, but his usual fluffy locks were weighed down. 

“We should probably start peddling again?” She turned into him, her eyes tracing his wet lips. 

He leaned over, closing the gap. His finger beneath her chin guided her to him. “Probably.”

Their lips met, the heat of their breath mixing with the cool lake water falling over their faces. Her hands tangled in his damp hair, her lips parting as their kiss deepened. 

The PA system squeaked to life, pulling their attention. The dockmaster issued a warning, “Get out of the fountain.” 

Their laughter broke them apart, but their foreheads pressed together not quite ready to let this moment pass. 

He turned his head slightly, their noses brushing together. His charming voice ringing in her ear, “I'm all a-boat loving you."

She bit her lower lip, her cheeks hurt from how much she had been smiling. “You’re so boat-iful to me!” 

“Get out of the fountain!!” 

Despite the repeated warning and the fact that their clothes were now saturated, they drifted together once more. 

“I don’t think we’re getting our deposit back,” Olivia noted as a third warning was issued, the dockmaster visibly waving his arms, jumping up and down, trying to get their attention

He cradled her face, kissing her one last time. “It’s worth it.”


End file.
